Jealous Love
by xxHCxx
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Different Love'. Renesmee is now 17 and more things will happen to her. R&R RxJ This was 'Perfect Love' before, but I changed the title because I thought this fit better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Different Love. I hope you like it. Renesmee is now 17 and her relationship with Jacob is getting better, read and review.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

I was sitting on thw white couch in our living with Jacob, who was sitting next to me. We were watching random television shows. It was any average day.

I was now 17; I've been with Jacob for about 2 years now and they were amazing two years. He never went out with anyone else anymore, like Heather for the school dance. Heather never made another move on Jacob and I was glad. She couldn't get him no matter what; because he was with me and not her.

Everyone thought of us as the perfect couple. We barely had fights and when we did we make up right away. Mom and Dad were getting use to us being an us. Whenever we were getting all gushy, Mom and Dad would give us privacy.

Jacob took my hand. "What do you want to do today?"

I had to think about that. "Hmmmm." I didn't have a clue.

"Let's go hang out with Alyssa and Gerald."

Alyssa and Garald are still together. They have been together longer than Jacob and me. They idolized our relationship. We barely fought, we are always happy to be with each other, and we are absolutely crazy about each other.

"Sounds good to me." I got up and Jacob did too. We were still holding hands and I led him to my room.

I went to my desk and picked up my phone. I dialed Alyssa's number to plan our day. Jacob just sat on my bed and was playing with my flying hair.

"Hey, Alyssa. It's Nessie." I said after she picked up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Jacob and I were wondering if you and Gerald wanted to hang out today." Jacob sat next to me on my chair now and looked really bored while waiting for an answer.

I laughed at him when he yawned. "Is that a yes or a no?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

Jacob put his arm around me finger and starting poking me. I started to laugh even more.

"Am I bothering you two?" Alyssa asked jokingly.

I laughed again. "No. Jacob's just poking me. Let's go to the beach. I haven't been there for a while."

"Sure, I'll call you later around 12 so we know when to meet up."

With that, we hung up the phone.

Jacob smiled. "Finally. I am so bored."

"Aw." I asked as I got up from my chair and on to my bed.

Jacob followed and pulled me on top of him; I was sitting on him now. Then he leaned his lower to kiss me lightly on the lips. I smiled. "What was that for?" I asked, still sitting on his lap.

"I told you, I was bored." We laughed.

As we were about to kiss again, my phone vibrated. "I got a text from Alyssa." I got off of Jacob and got my phone.

_'Hey, Let's meet up at the beach at 1:30. We'll meet you there. - Lyssie'_

"They're going to meet us at the beach. Let's go, it's almost 1:30." I grabbed Jacob's hand and we went to his car, the Rabbit.

* * *

Jacob was driving us now. He was holding my hand and I was staring out the window. It was a sunny day with barely any clouds. I saw kids playing outside at a local park and I smiled. Jacob noticed and turned to me. "How many kids do you want?"

I was shocked. That came out of nowhere, an absolute surprise. "What?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"How many kids do you want?" He laughed.

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" I made a confused face.

"You look so happy when you see kids laughing. Like just now. So how many?"

"Um..." I was starting to stutter because I didn't expect it. "About two to five."

"Okay, if you're willing to give birth to five, we'll have them." He laughed and kept his eyes on the road.

"You want to be a dad? How sweet!" I squealed because I've always wanted my own family.

"If you're the mommy, of course." I blushed.

* * *

We finally got there and we dropped the 'children' question. We were walking around waiting for Alyssa and Gerald. We sat at a bench near the car. "So, how old do you want to be when we get married?" Jacob asked nonchalantly.

My jaw dropped. "What are you trying to say, Jacob?"

"Nothin. I am just asking you a question." He was staring at me now and had a smirk on his face.

"Why would you ask that?!"

He put his arm around my shoulder as I crossed my arms. "We never talked about our future. I just thought we could kill time with it."

"Around 18." I said, know uncrossing my arms.

"What?"

"Around 18. I want to be married around 18. I want to start a family as soon as I can."

He smiled. "Good to know." He kissed me on the lips again softly.

"Hey!" Gerald said, as he interrupted walked up with Alyssa in his hand.

"Hey, guys." We said together.

We started to walk around the beach until we got tired. It was about sunset and we had to go.

* * *

We bade each other good bye and went our separate ways. Jacob was driving us home now. I was still shocked at the questions he asked and my answers.

"So why eighteen?" He asked, while he was still driving.

"I want to be married around eighteen because I want my own family as soon as I can."

"That's nice. So I get to be the dad?" We both laughed.

"If you want to be." I shrugged and held his free hand.

We were home now and in his room. His room was a mess. Clothes just laid on the floor and his bed sheets were all wrinkly. I decided to help him straighten up. Jacob was just lying there staring at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am just straightening things up in here. It's such a mess in here." I said as I starting picking up more clothes.

As I was about to pick up a white T-shirt, I tripped over one of his shoes. I landed on my butt and I heard a heard a huge bang. Ow, that really hurt. Jacob got up and went to my side and picked me up. He placed me on the bed softly. "You okay?"

I nodded. But ow, that really did hurt. Jacob sat down next to me on his bed. "You shouldn't leave your stuff like that on the ground. I can easily fall and die." I laughed and he joined in.

He got up and started to pick up some stuff. "So, do you want to be a stay at home mom or a worker mom?" He asked, not looking at me.

"A stay at home mom." I laughed as I pictured myself as a soccer mom. "Why do you keep asking all these questions?"

"We don't ever talk about our future. So we are now." He said as he picked up the last of his clothes off the ground. "Where do you want to live?"

I tapped my finger on my chin. "Hm. Near Mom and Dad."

"Reasonable enough." He sat down next to me and held me hand with one of his. He tickled me with the other one. I started to giggled. I tried to tickled him back, but I couldn't win. I got him to laugh a couple of times, but he got me to laugh until my stomach hurt.

"Uncle, uncle. I said uncle." I said still laughing. He stopped and put his elbow on his shoulder. My face was all red and flushtered from laughing.

"So, when do you want to have a kid?" He asked as he pulled me to sit on his lap.

"I don't know. I just don't want to wait until I am 30 to have one. I want one before I turn 30." I said staring into his eyes now.

"Same. I don't want to wait that long." He said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed and kissed gave him a peck on the lips.

Knock, knock. We looked up at the door. The knob turned and Mom came in.. "Time for dinner. Wash up."

We went to the bathroom and washed our hands. Then we went down to the kitchen. Mom made us dinner because I didn't have time to since we went to the beach.

I sat across from Jacob at the dining room table and we started to eat the mushroom ravioli Mom made. It is my favorite and was Mom's.

We finished cleaning up the plates and went back upstairs to my room now. "What kind of wedding do you want?" Jacob asked while putting his arms across me.

"Can we talk about our future tomorrow? I am kind of tired."

"Sure. Wake me up when you do."

He hugged me and left to his room. I laid under my sheets and drifted into sleep mode. I had a dream again.

I was in this spacious room, which looked like a living room. It had light blue for the wall color and pictures on the wall of the Cullens, and Jacob and me. Some pictures had kids that I did not know. I went toward them to get a better look. There was a boy and a girl that looked so much alike. They must've been twins. They had a pale but radiant skin tone. They had a beautiful red blush to them in the picture. The girl had dark brown curly hair and the boy had smooth dark brown hair.

On the girl's neck, she had a necklace that said, 'Elly' and the boy had 'E.J.' on his shirt. They looked so innocent, so happy. I smiled. Out of nowhere, they run up to me.

"Mommy! Mommy!" They said happily as they hugged my legs. "Let's play in the backyard with Daddy."

I smiled; they were my kids. They led me out to the huge backyard. Jacob was on a the playset's swing and the kids ran up to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They said so cheerfully. "Mommy's here!"

He got up and kissed the kids on the cheek and went to me. He hugged me and kissed me.

My dream went on as if I was there and slept peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. I know it could be better. I will try to improve for the next chapters. R&R! BTW, I am sorry the beach scene was so short.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you will like this chapter. Parts of it is mostly a conversation, but some people like it better that way. Please R&R, so I know what to improve.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two**

I awoke the next morning around noon. I must've been tired or really into my dream last night. When I woke up, I smiled and got up. I was still in my pajamas. I didn't really want to change and went to Jacob's to wake him up.

When I got to his room, he was sound asleep. I stood there in the doorway and smiled. He looked like a little child sleeping. He looked so sweet and innocent sleeping there.

He wanted me to wake him up when I woke up, so I was going to listen to him. I plopped myself on his bed and sat next to his body. I started to poke him - nothing. I remembered the time I had to wake him up when we first started our relationship. That was horrible, it took me forever to get him up. My memories kept me in a good mood. My smile was still on my face as I tried more things.

I didn't want to kiss him to wake him up. I just woke up a couple minutes ago and I had morning breath; it would be a bad idea to kiss him. I tried to nudge him and shake him to wake up - still nothing.

Since, he wasn't going to get up, I went to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth and get changed. I changed into jeans and a plain, white T-shirt.

I went back to his room. He was still sound asleep. I doubt he would get up with any attempt. I didn't feel like trying to wake him up so much so I got Aunt Alice to do it.

"Alice! Can you come here please?!" I screamed lightly, trying not to wake Jacob.

Aunt Alice walked up to me, puzzled. "What's up, Nessie?"

"Can you please wake up Jacob? He wouldn't get up when I tried."

She nodded and had a smile grow on her face. She went into his room. Her pixie-like body hopped onto her bed and she starting to jump up and down like crazy. Jacob's eyes started to open in fright and he was screaming "Are you crazy?! I am trying to sleep!"

I started to laugh. Uncle Jasper heard us and ran to his room. When he saw Alice he started to join in the laughter. Jacob grabbed his pillow and started to hit Alice with it. We laughed even more. Aunt Alice jumped off the bed and went to Uncle Jasper's arms.

"That was fun." She laughed.

"It looked like it was." Uncle Jasper laughed too and left the room with her.

I jumped onto Jacob's bed and landed on my knees. I started laughing more when I was next to him. "That was so funny."

"Ha, ha." He said sarcastically as he yawned and stretched.

I grabbed one of his shirts out of his dresser and tossed it to him. He took it and put it on and walked up next to me. He took my lips to his. "Morning."

"Same." I smiled and he smiled back to me. "You okay? You looked so annoyed when Aunt Alice was jumping up and down on your bed." I could hardly compose my voice when I said that. I was still filled with laughter.

"Yep. That little pixie is evil. But I will live." He put his arm over my shoulder and kissed my forehead. He went to the hall bathroom while I stayed in his room. I went to sit on his bed and I noticed something on his headboard. It was a picture of us at our one year anniversary. I smiled and held it in my hands.

I started to tear up when I saw it. I could've believe he still had this picture. We were at the park at night for the fireworks. In the picture I was on the swing adn Jacob was pushing me. I laughed so hard that day. I was touched that he kept it and more touched when I saw the frame he had it in. It was silver and engraved in it was our initials with hearts around it. My heart melted as I kept looking at it. I traced my finger on the initials.

I hadn't realized that Jaocb had already came back until he sat behind me and put his arm around me. "I love that picture."

I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Me too. I can't believe you still have this. And the frame..." I blushed more. "It's perfect."

"I know, that's why I picked it." He took the frame from my hand. "I will never forget."

"Me either." He sat next to me now and kissed me on the lips passionately.

"I love you." I said as we separated.

"I love you, too." He replied and held me tighter in a hug.

"I will always love you."

"Same here." He put me on his lap now and I hugged my arms around his neck.

"So, you wanted to talk about our future?" I asked.

"Yep. I like it when we do." He admitted.

"Me too. Yesterday you asked me so much questions about it, I had a dream of our future." I laughed.

"Really? Any good?" He asked, now interested.

"It was interesting. We were in a house that had this huge backyard and pictures of the family in the living room."

"Sounds nice."

"That's not the only thing. We had twins." I had smile grow on my face.

"Oh, they any cute?" He joked.

"Yeah, they were. Boy and girl - EJ and Elly."

"EJ for Edward and Jacob. Elly for the grandpas - Edward and Billy. Right?"

"Now that I think about it, it is." I said stupidly.

"Those are nice names. Let's keep those in mind." I blushed.

Later that day, we went to the park. I suggested it because of the picture in his room. That picture would be close to my heart forever. We walked to the park, hand in hand. Jacob was leading us while I was staring at the sky.

When we got to the park, we went immediately to the playground. We were the only people there.

Even though we are practically adults, we acted like kids. I was glad about that, we could have fun and still be mature. I ran to the swing set and he followed.

"Push me!" I said happily as I sat down on the swing.

He started to push and I remembered the picture again. I was happy. I smiled even more and laughed.

After the swing he took me to a bench and we sat down. We started to get tired and put my head on his shoulder.

"Today was fun." I said, yawning.

"You don't sound like you had fun. You're already yawning." He joked.

I laughed slightly. "No. I did have fun. I'm just tired."

"Don't fall asleep yet. I have soemthing for you."

"You do? I don't need a gift."

He kissed me and took out a velvet, black box out of his pocket. He opened it and a beautiful, sterling-silver locket was in it. My jaw dropped. It was beautiful. He took it out and put in around my neck. I started to hold the heart pendant on it and opened it. It was a smaller version of the picture that was in his room. Now that picture was really going to be in my heart forever. I put my arms around Jacob's neck. "Thank you! You didn't have to! It's so beautiful!" I was about to cry with the joy and excitement.

"But I didn't get you anything." I said appologetically.

"S'kay. You don't have to. This was because I wanted to give you something." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love it. I will never take it off." I said with another hug.

"I'm glad you like it." He hugged me back and he led me back home.

The sun was starting to set now and it looked absolutely perfect. The orangey, yellow glow made me feel warm. I hugged Jacob's arm the whole walk home because I was getting tired. I yawned even more. Jacob heard me yawn and slung my body on his back.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, still tired.

"I'm giving you a piggy-back ride home. You look really tired."

I snuggled against him as he carried me on his back. I felt my eyes closing and I was asleep.

I woke up to a dark room with someone's arm around me. I got up and turned on the light switch and I saw Jacob asleep on his bed. He looked cute as always just sleeping there. I didn't want to wake him up; espcially with his rude awakening this morning from Aunt Alice.

I left the room and went down the hall. I was about to pass Mom and Dad's room until I heard their conversation.

"Do you think they are too serious?" Mom asked in her pleading voice to Dad.

"It is young love. That is all I have to say." Dad replied to Mom and he went to sit next to her on their bed.

"I just don't want my baby to leave us so soon." She laid her head on Dad's shoulder.

"I don't either. But Jacob will keep her safe. Remember that."

With that last statement, I left and went to my room to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Review andn tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter three. Enjoy and review. Sorry for all the conversation again in this chapter.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three**

Jacob drove us to school that day. It was a cloudy and gray day. The day went on pointlessly. I already had the knowledge of every subject. But I had to endure the classes, even though it was so boring.

It was time for lunch. That meant the school day was almost done. As we were about to pass to the caefeteria. I saw the table where they were selling prom tickets. Jacob's hand was in mine. "Want to go to the prom?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you have to be my date." He joked.

"Let's go get tickets." I took him to the table.

"How many tickets?" The prom commitee president asked.

"Two." I said, while sticking up two of my fingers.

"Here you go." She handed me the tickets and I handed her the money.

Then we went back to sit at the our usual lunch table. We said hi to the group.

"So, you guys going to the prom?" Candice asked us all.

"Yeah, Jacob and I are going." I smiled and held Jacob's hand under the table.

"Same." Gerald and Alyssa said together.

"I need a date." Carol said, sadly.

"Me too." Candice replied.

"It's okay, you guys still have two months to find one." Alyssa informed them.

"Yeah. That is true." Carol added. "I'll start looking afterschool at the mall.

I laughed. "A man hunt, huh?"

The rest of the table joined in. "Yeah, what else can I do?" Carol said.

After lunch, we headed for gym. After I finished changing, I overheard some girls talking.

"I really want to go to the dance with Jason Anderson," a short blonde said in a hyper voice.

"Me too!" Another, taller, blonde said excitily.

They started to scream like they were in front of their favorite boy band.

"But I heard he is going to ask someone else." A light haired brunette said.

The girls' enthusiam went dead at that statement. I wanted to laugh at them, it was so funny to watch. I didn't care about their conversation anymore and left to the gym. It was time for soccer this month. We were just doing drills for a couple of days. I was partnered with one of the screaming girls in the locker room. Her name was Tiffany. All we had to do was practice passing the soccer ball to each other.

I actually liked gym. It was the only class I was always happy to anticipate. As everyone was practicing, Tiffany starts to talk to me.

"So you going to the prom?" She asked while we kicked the ball back and forth.

"Yeah. I'm going with Jacob." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah. You guys are dating. Duh." She said embarrased.

The gym class ended and I changed up in the the locker room. I got my stuff out of my locker and met up with Jacob outside the gym's entrance. He took my hand and we went to my locker to get my other things. After I got everything, we went home in the Rabbit.

While we were in the car, I started a random conversation.

"Do you know who Jason is going to the Prom with?" I asked out of nowhere.

"You mean the captain of the football team?"

"Yeah, Jason Anderson."

"I don't know. Why?"

"Some girls in the locker room were screaming and all jumpy about it."

He laughed. "Yeah. I've been hearing that the whole day."

That's when I joined him in the laugh. I couldn't believe that almost every girl wanted to go with him.

That night I was on my laptop and Jacob went to sleep early. He was really tired today, so I let him sleep. I signed onto AIM and started to listen to music. As I was about to put my headphones on, I got an IM from Candice.

'Nessie. Issue. Big one.' Her short message caught my attention.

'What is it?' I asked concerned.

'I heard from Carol, who heard from Lily, who heard from Tiffany, that Jason likes you.' Her message took my breath away.

'What?!'

'I know. I hear he's planning to ask you to the prom.'

'What?!' I bet I was going to say that a lot during this conversation.

'Stop saying that.'

'Sorry. But WHAT?!'

'It is spreading like crazy. You better make sure Jacob hears about it.' Jacob. Oh gosh. I didn't want him to hear. What would he do when he found out? This could be really bad...

I signed off immediately after that without saying bye to anyone. I cuould not believe it. I went to bed, uneasy. How could anyone like me, other than Jacob? I never knew anybody else who liked me. But why Jason Anderson? He was the most popular guy in school, captain of the football team, and every girl's wish. I didn't need or want him. Jacob was all I need. No one else. But why am I so happy that he likes me. I am smiling for some reason.

Maybe it's flattering that is making me happy. The girls that want him so badly are going to kill me when they find out. This was bad...very bad.

In the morning, I woke up horribly. I had gotten very little sleep and I was paranoid the whole night. I quickly changed and got ready for school. I just put on a black, plain T-shirt with a denim skirt - nothing out of the blue. Then I went to wake up Jacob. Surprisingly, he was already awake. I guess he was afraid of Aunt Alice jumping on his bed again. He was already for school and he looked disturbed by something the whole morning.

In the car it was silent. To break the silence, I started to talk.

"What's wrong? You seem upset about something." I looked at him concerned. He was tense and too focus on driving.

"Nothing." He answered back quickly.

"It cannot be just nothing."

"Last night..." He started. "Zack called me and told me about Jason."

"What about Jason?" I asked innocently. I was trying to make him think like I didn't know about it.

"He likes you. I couldn't sleep last night after he called to tell me." I turned to look at me. My face was still looking concerned.

"It doesn't matter. 'Cuz I'm with you." I took one of his hands and hugged it.

"I know."

We got to the school earlier than we expected. The whole time we were waiting for the bell to ring, I held his hand. We sat on the bleachers by the field in the back of the school while we waited for the bell to ring.

He still seemed tense. I didn't want him to be so uncomfortable. He just stared into nowhere while we sat on the bleachers.

I put my hand on his cheek. "It's okay."

He took my hand off of his cheek and kept it in his hands. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: Oh the drama. How did you like this chapter? Review please and I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The drama continues. Please R&R. Enjoy. BTW there is a lot of talking in this chapter too. I am sorry if you don't like that.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four**

We were in class now. Jacob did not feel or look any better. During Spanish, he barely paid attention in class. His mind was too focused on the 'rumor' going around.

At the end of every class when Jacob and I would walk to our other class, people started to whisper to each other. I blushed because I knew it was about me. The day was still the same. Jacob was in the same state of mind and I was feeling worse about it.

People actually thought that Jason - Jason Anderson - would actually like me.

During lunch, Jacob was still quiet. I tried to hug him a couple times to make him feel better. Sometimes he would smile, which was good. But then after a while, he goes back to his tension.

I put my forhead to his. "Don't worry."

He sat up straight and tried to look happier. "I'll try."

I hugged him to thank him and he hugged back. "It's just a rumor. Okay."

He nodded and looked a little better. It could not be more than a rumor. Some girls were just trying to discourage others from asking Jason Anderson. That must be it.

It was time for gym again. This time when I was in the locker room, the girls were acting different. They were whispering about me behind my back. I could only make out some of what they were saying, but it was really hard. Most of what I could hear was, "Do you think it's true?", "I can't believe he likes her." and other stuff like that. I did not need this attention. I did not want it even. I all needed and wanted was Jacob.

When I walked in the gym, we were still practicing our passing. I was still partnered with Tiffany, which annoyed me like crazy.

As I was about to pass the ball lightly to her she asked, "Do you like Jason?" and I kicked the ball to her head my accident.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized to her. I offered my hand to help her up, but she wouldn't take it. "Sorry! It was an accident."

"Yeah right!" She replied bitterly. She picked up her speed and ran off with rage.

"Nice hit." Jacob said, trying to make me feel better. "That must've hurt."

I laughed. "I hope she's not mad at me. Every year I always hurt someone during gym." I said embarrassed.

"S'kay. She'll be fine." I was glad Jacob was getting better. We smiled together.

Every one was staring at us now. I laughed even more for some idiotic reason. I hugged Jacob and thanked him for making me feel better. The coach came to me causally.

"Tiffany went to the nurse." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's fine. But now you need a partner."

"I can." Jacob raised his hand.

"Nah, you already have one." Just as the coach said that, Jason Anderson walked into the gym with a a late slip.

"Here coach." He said as he handed him the slip.

"Anderson, meet Cullen. You guys are partners." The coach announced. Jacob and my face fell sadly.

"Alright, get back to your partners!" The coach said then he blew on his whistle.

Jacob left to go to his partner, which was Gerlad. His face fell into anguish.

"Hey." Jason said to me while I wasn't paying any attention.

"Hi." I said and passed the ball to him.

I was silent. I was trying not to draw attention to myself from the other girls. My eyes hardly looked in any other direction but the down at the ground. He wasn't talking to me, so there was no reason for me to talk to him.

The only time I would look up was when I thought the gym period was over. The clock was still going slow. It felt like barely any time had past. Another time I would look up was to see Jacob. Every now and then, when I would look at him he was looking back at me. I tried to smile for him to show that nothing was happening. He took that and smiled back to me.

I finally looked back up at the clock in the gym. There was only 15 more minutes left. I was glad; I was a couple more minutes away from being with Jacob.

"You're Nessie, right?" Jason asked, which brought my head up.

I nodded and saw his face. He had blackish brown hair and was tall, but not as tall as my Jacob. He had sort of tan skin and he was looking at me.

"I'm Jason."

"I know." I shrugged. I was trying to look like I didn't care. But I did sort of cared. The most popular guy in the school was talking to me - the girl that accidentally hit people with soccer balls in the head.

We stopped talking for about five minutes. Now I was only ten minutes away from being with Jacob.

"So, you dating Jacob?" He asked out of the silence between us.

"Yeah. About two years." I smiled to Jacob as I answered Jason's question.

He noticed and started talking to me again. "That's nice."

But that was all.

Finally! The school day was over. After I finished changing, I waited for Jacob by the gym enterance. He wasn't there yet. I did rush out of the gym and rushed changing. Jacob usually took his own time to leave the gym and change. I usually did but not today.

"Hey, again." I heard a voice say to me and I turned around.

"Hey, Jason." I said calmly and I searched around the area for Jacob.

"You waiting for someone?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Jacob. You've seen him?"

"No. He probably is still changing."

Whenever I we talked to each other, our conversation were short and simple.

As Jason looked like he was about to say something else, Jacob comes to my side. "You ready to go?"

He held my hand and we went. I didn't even say good bye to Jason. Jacob just wanted me out of there. He led me out to his car and I sat in the passenger seat while he was in the driver's seat. He was silent.

Jacob was asking like me when Heather asked him to the school dance. Maybe if we both experienced being jealous, we would become a stronger couple, if we stayed a couple...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How are you like the story so far? Here is another chapter. BTW if you think that there are too much talking, tell me in a review or message.**

**Oh, I am sorry that the chapters are getting shorter as I go on. I will try to make them longer, it's just I need the time to type.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five**

We were in the Rabbit still - quiet as ever. Jacob kept both hands on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road. He wouldn't even take glance at me. The car ride felt longer than any I've ever taken. Sometimes I would turn my head to look at Jacob. He looked calm, but I knew he didn't feel calm. Why, oh, why did people have to say that Jason liked me. This rumor was killing him inside, which was killing me. The look he got and how he acted made me feel worse.

What could I say to make him feel better? Nothing came to mind. He and I will always be together, I knew that instantly when he left Heather at the dance to dance with me. Two years of us being perfect and happy with each other went down the drain. We weren't as perfect as we thought.

We would always be jealous and never let that go. Why won't Jacob even look at me? Why won't he hold my hand? Why did people have to spread that rumor? Ugh. I was going crazy about this. I felt tears coming from my eyes and onto my cheek. They would not stop flowing down. I was still silent even though I had tears coming from my face.

"Jacob!" I yelled. "Talk to me!"

He looked at me, not knowing I was crying. "Nessie. Please don't cry." His voice sounded apologetic.

He stopped the car and parked it at a nearby parking lot. "Please don't cry." He said again and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I said as I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my light jacket.

"I am now." He said and hugged me. "I am sorry, just don't cry."

I hugged him back and hid my face in his chest.

After a while, I stopped crying and Jacob started the car again. We were only five minutes away from home now.

"Jacob, I am sorry if I did anything." I said as he held my hand.

He didn't reply and he parked his car in the garage. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his arms around me. We stood there for a while. I was still tearful, but not as much. Then I looked into his eyes which were looking at mine now.

"I love you, Nessie."

"I love you, Jacob." I went on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips. "Nothing will ever change that."

* * *

We were in the living room on the same white couch that we always sat in. I was sitting my Jacob's lap and he put his arms around my waist. I looked back at Jacob's face. "What was up with you in the car?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first, he was hesitant. "I don't know." That was his answer. A short, simple, not helping answer.

"Is it because of the rumor?" I said, getting off him and sitting next to him.

He fixed his eyes on me. "I guess so, yeah."

"Don't be upset. It's just a rumor. How many times do I have to say that?"

"A billion until I know it's true."

"That'll be hard to say it a billion times."

He smiled and actually laughed was more comfortable at home than at school, where he knew I would bump into Jason sooner or later. I was glad that he cared about me that much. He wasn't avoiding me or not talking to me because of his jealousy like I did when Heather going to the dance with him.

I laid on the couch and put my head on Jacob's lap. I was looking up at his face now. Then I held the locket in my hand and opened it to look at the picture. He looked down at it and smiled.

"Wish we could go back to be that happy." He said as he touched the picture.

I grew silent. I didn't know what to say. Jacob picked me in his arms. I started to laugh.

"What are you doing?!" I said while laughing.

"Making you laugh. We're too serious." Then he put me down on the ground. "Had fun?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Love you."

"Love ya, too." Then he picked me up again.

That night it was calmer between us. I let him sleep early again tonight from all the stress. I was on my computer again, same as yesterday night. No one really talked to me on AIM, except for Alyssa. We were just talking about the rumor and how Jacob was the whole day. Then she started to act weird.

"I am so sorry." She IMed.

"For??"

"I told Jason your screen name."

My jaw dropped. "Why would you do that?"

"He asked me for it..." I could not believe just because he asked her, she would actually give it to him.

I stopped talking to her for a while. I did not know what to say to her. But how could she? She knew how Jacob was the whole day...and yet she still tells him. How would Jacob feel when he would find out? Ugh.

I was about to put down my blue laptop on my desk until I received an IM. I didn't know the screen name and I bet it was Jason. I didn't want to be rude and not answer. So I opened the tab and read it.

"Hey, Nessie. This is Jason." He IMed to me.

"Hi. How did you get my screen name?" I asked, trying not to be mad at Alyssa.

"Alyssa gave it to me."

"Interesting...?" I didn't know what to say to him.

"Yeah. So what are you doing?"

"I'm just listening to music."

"Cool. What song?"

"Heels Over Head, by Boys Like Girls."

"Oh, I love that song."

We had more in common than I thought. We liked the same songs and bands. Surprisingly, we even like some of the same shows. To my surprise, I stayed up until 1 am talking to him. I was shocked. I said good bye to him and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter Six now. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Six**

"Nessie. Wake up." I heard a voice say and shook me at the same time.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I got up on one elbow and saw Jacob's face. My body got weaker and I fell back onto the bed and laid there. I was still tired, so I pulled my sheets over my eyes.

Jacob laughed. "Come 's Saturday, we'll do what you want today."

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Later, when I feel less tired." Then I plopped myself onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Jacob joked and he started tickling me.

Laughter bursted out of me, nothing could stop it.

"Un-cl-e, un-cle." I stuttered as I said because I was still laughing so hard.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me upright. Then he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I was surprised that he was up before I was, that usually didn't happen. Then I stretched my arms and remembered what happened last night.

Jason had IMed me and we started talking. We had more in common than I thought. I could not let Jacob know that I talked to him last night, it would hurt him too much. I was not willing to make him go throught that again.

"Let me brush my teeth and get changed, then we can plan something." I got up and went to my bathroom.

Jacob stayed on my bed and I brushed my teeth. After, I grabbed a pair of white Capri and a brown T-shirt and changed into them. When I walked back into my room, Jacob was still there on my bed. He was laying down now and had my MP3 player in his ears. I jumped on him when he wasn't paying attention and he started to laugh. I never was able to hurt him, he said that I was much to light to hurt him. I agreed.

We went downstairs and got a box of cereal to eat for breakfast. As I was eating another spoonful of cereal, the home phone rang. I got up to answer it.

"Hey, Nessie. It's Auntie Rose."

"Hi, Auntie Rose. Where are you guys?"

"The family went on a hunting trip. Someone forgot to leave a note."

I could hear Uncle Emmet saying, 'Don't blame me!'

"It's okay, thanks for telling me. Bye."

I hung up the phone and went back to eating.

* * *

Then my cell phone was ringing. Jacob was flipping through channels at the time. I excused myself to the next room. I looked at the Caller ID; I didn't recognize the number. I picked up anyways, reluctantly.

"Hello?" I questioned more than stated.

"Hey, it's Jason."

"Oh. Hi. How'd you get my number?"

"Alyssa."

"Of course. So, why did you call?"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you and Jacob were coming to the football game this afternoon."

"Um. I don't know. I'll have to call you back about that."

"Okay. No problem. Talk to you later."

I hung up my phone and went back to the living and sat down next to Jacob. He put his arm around my elbow. "So, who was it?"

Oh my gosh. What was I going to tell him. I didn't want to hurt him. Lying was my only way out of this. Oh, I hated to lie, but if it protected Jacob from getting hurt I would do it.

"Alyssa. She was wondering if we were going to the school football game today."

He looked puzzled. He knew Alyssa was not the sports type of person. Jacob shrugged, probably thinking that Gerald wanted to go. "Are we?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I said as I put my hand on his. "When's the game?"

"In like 10 minutes." He said calmly.

"10 Minutes?! Hurry, let's go."

I never liked going anywhere late. I knew Jacob liked to watch football, that was my main reason for going. For him.

* * *

We arrived 10 minutes late. Alyssa and Gerald were actually at the game, so my lie didn't really seem like on to Jacob.

Alyssa and I cheered for most of the game, even though we didn't undertsand most of it. We just cheered when the guys did. After a while, the game made me tired. Watching guys run and tackle each other could take people's energy away. Jacob was sitting next to me so I knew I had someone to lean on. But when I was about to, the game ended. Most people were cheering with joy, other people from the opposing school booed. I didn't know what happened in the last play so I just got up with Jacob behind me.

We went to the field when everyone cleared out. I was awake now, no more shouting or cheering from me. That took much energy from me. Jacob managed to get me on his shoulders. With me sitting on top of his shoulders, we were amazingly tall. I didn't know the exact amount, but I could see most of the forest by the school.

Alyssa and Gerald were laughing and taking pictures of us looking like idiots. I didn't care; I was just glad that things were getting better between us. After a while, I slid down to Jacob's back. We laughed even more. I looked like a koala snuggling against a tree.

I hugged him tighter as he piggy backed me. I put my head on his back and I felt safe. As I was about to pull Jacob's hair, I heard people coming from behind us. We turned around saw Jason with some of the football team coming up to us. I jumped off and straightened my shirt. I didn't mind if I looked like an idiot in front of the people that knew me best but in front of strangers, I didn't want to look like one. So, I just put my arm around Jacob's waist.

They appraoched us and stopped. They stopped right in front of Jacob and me. I felt the tension Jacob gained. I hugged him to try to make him feel better. What was he going to do, now that Jason and Jacob were almost only 5 feet apart?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are interested in the story. Keep going with the drama. Review please. I am sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the others. I will try to make each chapter have about 1,150 words now.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know some people are confused if they are still vampires/werewolves. And yes, they are. This chapter is shorter than the others, but the next one I will try to make longer.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Jacob wasn't loosing up the tension in his body. I put my hand to his cheek. I showed him the image of us in the park.

We were laughing and having a lot of fun. I didn't want him to ruin that because of another guy. In the vision, was the moment in the picture in my locket. We were on the swing set having fun and acting silly. Why couldn't we be like that right now?

I felt his body loosing and I held his hand. Jason's eyes directly went our hands. Alyssa and Gerald got up and stood together. I didn't bother to look any place else but forward. I was so scared of what Jacob would do. What would he do?

"Hey, guys." Jason said as he approached closer to us.

"Hey. Good game." I said calmy to them.

"Thanks. You guys having fun? We could hear you laughing from the front of the school." He said with a laugh.

I smiled and looked up at Jacob's face. He looked more relax and smiled too. I was even more glad that he wasn't doing anything he or I would regret.

"Yeah," I replied happily. "What time is it, by the way?" I turned to Jacob to ask.

"About 7 o'clock."

"What?! We have to go!" I yelled and started to run to the car. Jacob followed after me. As I was running I yelled, "Bye!" to Aylssa, Gerald, and the football team.

We jumped into the car and Jacob started it. I sighed in great relief that we left; I didn't know what Jacob would do.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I go out tonight? You know, werewolf form?" He asked gingerly.

"No problem. You haven't for a while."

I looked out of the window and saw it pitch black. It would be a perfect night for Jacob to go; he needed to relieve this stress. Jacob hadn't gone for a run for a while, so this was going to be good for him.

"Any reason why you're going out for a run?"

He was about to park the car. "Just haven't been for a while." He shrugged.

"Sure." I opened my door and got out of the car.

I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't get lost," I said jokingly.

"Sure, sure." He kissed me back on the cheek and ran off.

I walked to the kitchen and Grandma Esme was in there watching her cooking show. "Where've you been? I've been worried sick."

She ran to me and gave me a secure hug. "I was with Jacob at the football game."

She kissed the top of my head. "I'm just glad you're safe. Where is he anyways?"

"He went out for a run." She nodded and went back to watching her cooking show.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I placed myself on my desk chair and started to look at my locket.

How could I be so stupid. Why did I lie to Jacob; why did I agree to going to the football game? The only good part about the day was that we were actually having fun after the game. How could I be so stupid?

I banged my head lightly on my desk and started to cry. How could I make Jacob feel this like that? Ugh. Happiness left my body and confusion entered. I knew I couldn't talk to Jason again; that'll make Jacob a little bit happier.

Jason was just an acquaintance; an acquaintance that wanted to be my friend - just a friend. Nothing more could come out of it, just a friendship. I kept telling myself that, over and over again.

At around ten o'clock, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I ran out my door and went to see if it was Jacob. To my dismay, it was Uncle Emmet.

"What's up?" He asked as my happy eyes became dead eyes.

"I thought Jacob was the one coming up the stairs." I said with a pout.

"Okay. Don't worry about him; he's a big boy." Uncle Emmet said with a laugh and went off to his room.

I went back to my room and laid down on my bed. Then my eyes started to flutter down and eventually close shut.

* * *

I woke up the next day, Sunday, and ran to Jacob's room. It was empty; now I started to freak out.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed.

"What is it, Nessie?" Mom asked as she came to my side with Dad on her trail.

"Where is Jacob? He should've been back a while now."

"He isn't home yet?" Dad asked concerned at the petrified look on my face.

Mom frowned and hugged me tighter. "It's going to be okay. We'll wait for another night or two."

I nodded and still had my petrified look on my face.

Dad put his arm on my shoulder. "It'll be fine. I'll tell you if I can read his thoughts. But right now, they seem out of range."

He was out of range...Where could he have gone? Did I drive him away? This could not be happening. What if he didn't come back tonight? What if he didn't come back at all?

* * *

The whole day I was paranoid. When Carol and Candice asked me to hang out with them, I declined hoping that Jacob would come back during the day. Every time I heard footsteps or a car outside, I would run out there - but it was never Jacob.

Aunt Alice would come up to me a couple times asking, "You want to go shopping?"

I always turned her down and just sat by one of the windows in the living room. I sat on the window seat just staring out for the whole day. The wind started to blow and it became darker. I started to cry - he wasn't coming back tonight.

All night, I sat there, hiding my tears in a pillow. Why wouldn't he come back? Did he need to be free from me - from us? It was getting darker and darker. I couldn't and wouldn't eat without safe at home. No one could help me, but Jacob. He was the asnwer to my problem.

I stared out the window again, hoping he would come back. Dad still hadn't got reach of is thoughts. How far could he be? Tears were still running down my face. My eyes started to sore and close. Another dream occurred, but it was not the happy future ones.

I was in the living room, sitting on the couch. I got up and looked in the mirror...My face looked like a zombies. I looked like I had gotten no sleep and my face grew paler and less vibrant. There were bags under my eyes, which were a dead green color. My body felt weak and useless, I could easily fall at that moment. I probably hadn't eaten for days, maybe weeks. I still had the locket he'd given me on; I never wanted to take it off.

This was how I was going to be for now on. If he didn't come back...

I woke up with tears still on my face and I looked around the room. It was pitch black and right then, I knew I was alone.

* * *

**A/N: R&R and I hope you liked this chapter. -tears-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Do you guys like how the story is going? I hope so. R&R.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight**

That night I did not sleep. To my dismay, I had to go to school today. Mom and Dad insisted that I stay home, but I didn't want my friends to worry. I went to the bathroom to get ready reluctantly. I didn't want to leave the window; what if Jacob were to come back?

I went to the bathroom slowly and weakly. I put on some make-up to make myself look like I actually slept and health. It worked, but I didn't feel healthy without Jacob. I got changed into jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. Dad offered to drive me to school today and I accepted.

During the car ride, Dad tried to not remind me about Jacob, so the ride was silent. All I did was stare out the window. The sky was gray with puffy rain clouds. When Dad dropped me off at the entrance I said good bye to him and went off to my locker. A friend I met last year, Gina, saw me and went to me.

She took my arm to stop me. "Are you okay? You look sick." A concerned look came across her face.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." I made a fake yawn.

"Okay, if you say so." As she said that, I started walking off to my locker again.

I zoned out all the other noises and people around me. I just walked like a lifeless zombie to every class...alone.

Every class, I would just stare at the board with my chin on the desk. During lunch at our table, they tried to make me feel better, but they didn't know that Jacob had 'gone missing'. They just thought he was sick.

They didn't know what was wrong with me; I didn't want to tell them. It was worse when they started talking about the prom.

"I didn't get a date yet. The prom is in a month and a half. I need one." Carol said.

"I got one yesterday. While I was working, Dan asked me." Candice said cheerfully.

"That's great." I said, trying to make myself sound happy.

It didn't work. They saw the pain in my eyes. What if Jacob didn't come back by Prom? What if didn't come back to me?

After lunch, Alyssa volunteered to walk me to our gym class. She saw the sadness in me. After we changed, we started to talk.

She sat me down on one of the benches in the locker room. "Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why does everyone ask me that?" When I said that, my head started to spin.

"You look sick. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I told you, I'm fine." My head started to spin more. I needed to hold myself up; I couldn't show I was unhealthy to them. When the coach called us to go to the gym, my legs felt weak. I started to wobble a little and Alyssa noticed.

"Let me help you." She said she held my body straight up.

I nodded. I did feel sick, but I didn't want people to know why. Alyssa placed me down on the bleachers before the class started and she sat down next to me.

"You aren't becoming anorexic are you?" She said with a stern face.

"No! Why would I?" I yelled at her. I hid my face in my hands.

"Maybe you should go home. You look really sick."

"I'm not okay!" I said, madly and got up.

"Okay! Get with your partners!" The coach said with a whistle.

I slowly walked to Jason, who already had the soccer ball.

We started to practice our kicks and goalie skills in gym today. My kicks were not as effective as before, I did not feel like trying. Every now and then, I had to sit down because I started to feel worse - more dizzy.

I was about to kick the ball back to Jason, until my body gave in. I collapsed on the ground and my eyes came shut.

"Oh my god! Someone get help!" I heard Alyssa shouting.

"Nelson, go call an ambulance!" The coach yelled.

My body felt numb, I didn't have the strength to move.

My mind went blank...

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter was bad and short. Anyways, review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Many people have questions concerning the story. If you just wait for the next chapter(s), it'll explain everything.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Nine**

"Renesmee! Please! Wake up!" I heard Mom's voice, sobbing.

"Nessie, please." Dad said pleadingly.

Where was I? All I remembered was me going to gym - that's all. I heard Mom's cries even louder and Dad took my hand. He was pleading again.

"Please. Wake up." He said his final words and let go of my hand.

I slowly opened my eyes to a bland, white, hospital room with cards on a nightstand that was next to me. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was not seeing things and I tried to get up on one elbow, but my body felt weak. My body was weak and unless at that point.

Mom saw me moving and ran to me. "Renesmee! You're awake." She gave me a soft hug.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dad asked as he kissed my forehead with relief.

I nodded and looked around the room again. What had happened that would cause me to be in a hospital room? Mom propped me up on the bed against a not-so-soft pillow.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted, sweetheart." Dad said painfully.

"How and why?"

"You were dehydrated." Grandpa Carlisle said as he walked into my hospital room.

"Hi, Grandpa. How long have I been out for?"

"Two days, so it is Wednesday right now. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Wait." I paused. "Is Jacob back yet?"

Mom and Dad looked disappointed as I switched the subject.

"He didn't come back?" I said as tears started to run down my face. "Four days, and he didn't come back?!"

They shook theirs heads, "No."

"Don't cry. Would you feel better if your friends came in?" Mom said with another hug.

I nodded and they left the room slowly.

How could he not have come back yet? At that moment, I tried my hardest to sit up straight on my own. My body still felt weak and useless. I took some cards off the nightstand and started to read some of them. I had cards from Alyssa and Gerald, Candice, Carol, and some other students in the school.

While I was reading the cards I hardly noticed Alyssa coming in until she gave me a massive hug and Gerald put his hand on my shoulder. Their faces lit when they saw that I was sitting up on my own.

"I should've taken you to the nurse even though you refused." Alyssa said apologetically. "Are you doing okay?"

I nodded and put down the cards on the nightstand. "I'm fine." Small tears were still on my face. Hopefully they thought they were tears of joy.

Carol and Candice walked in with flowers in their hands and balloons. "Nessie! We're so glad you woke up!" They dropped the flowers in a nearby chair and ran to my side. They gave me a massive hug together.

"Thanks for the flowers," I said weakly. "How's life been since I've been here?"

"Nothing much. We haven't seen Jacob though." Gerald answered.

Jacob...He had to mention him. More tears came down my face but as soon as they did, I pulled my blanket over my face.

"Are you okay?" Candice asked, confused.

"Yeah." I wiped my tears and lifted the blanket off of me.

"Sorry, but Nessie needs her rest. You may see her later." Grandpa said as he walked in.

The gang waved good bye and left while Grandpa took a chair and sat next to the bed. "I never expected you to be able to faint. I guess we learn something new everyday."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that vampires do not faint, need to breathe, etc. But since you're half human and vampire I guess you can."

"Okay. Is anything else wrong with me?"

"You should eat and get more sleep. You'll be fine and you can come home soon." Grandpa reassured me with a smile. He left the room and I was alone. I put my head on the pillow and laid my body on its side. My eyes started to close gently.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark in the room. I tried my hardest to get up and go to the light switch. After I did, I plopped down on a chair that was too my left. A clock was on the table next to the chair. It read '11:57 PM' in big red letters. The day was coming to an end and Jacob would be gone now for five days.

My body was slightly stronger but still weak. I flipped the light switch down and I went back to the bed to get more rest. While I was laying, all I did was count the seconds until it turned 12:00 AM. I drove Jacob away. This was all my fault, I admit it.

As I closed my eyes, I held my locket in my hands. I let the memory of my dream take control - the dream of my family with Jacob.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and Grandpa was in the room. "Renesmee, drink some more water and you'll be able to go home. You seem to be recovering pretty fast." Grandpa handed me a cup of water and I gulped it down. I handed it back to him and he left the room.

Mom came in with a change of clothes. "Here you go. Get changed and we can go home." She left the room and I entered the bathroom. It was white - like my hospital room. Mom had brought me jeans and a sky blue sweater.

I quickly changed and went to the waiting room of the hospital. Aunt Alice quickly ran to me and hugged me as tight as her little body could. Auntie Rose hugged me after Aunt Alice finally let go. Uncle Emmet gave me one of his signature bear hugs while Uncle Jasper hugged me softly, being careful of not hurting me.

They all were glad to see me and I was glad to see them. Jacob was still not there. Dad drove Mom and I home while Uncle Emmet took the rest of them home in his Jeep.

After Dad parked the car in the garage I headed for the living room.

* * *

**A/N: The story is getting harder to write, so please be patient for the next chapter(s). **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The story is getting harder for me to write, my ideas have been getting screwed up by all the confusion people have. So I tried my best to make this chapter decent, well I hope you think it is decent. Oh and thank you to all the people who've added this story to their favorite list. Thanks a lot! :D

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Ten**

As I walked in the living room, I saw someone on the couch in the dark room. I slowly opened the light cautiously, just in case it was a burglar. When the light was switched on, my face filled with tears of joy.

I quickly ran to the figure as he stood up. "Jacob! I am so glad you're back!" I kissed him passionately; I missed him so much.

He hugged me tighter in our embrace. "I am so sorry," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

Mom and Dad walked in and smiled. They quickly left after to leave us some time alone.

After a while, I pulled away. Our eyes were staring at each others. I playfully smacked Jacob on the head. "How could you leave like that?"

"I just needed to clear my mind." He still did not have a smile on his face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him again. "Are you done clearing your mind now?" I joked.

He nodded and carried me bridal style to my room and placed me on my bed. He wanted to know everything that happened.

I told him how I was and how everyone was asking me how I was.

The parts when I explained to him about how I was the first night he did not come home made me cry. I wouldn't sleep or eat - I _couldn't_ sleep or eat until he came home.

"I am so sorry." Jacob said with weakening eyes. "I should've told you. I just needed some ti-"

"I understand," I interrupted, sincerely.

"No, you don't understand." He said as he took my hands to make me stand up.

"I do." I defended, and placed my hand on his cheek to show him my dream of our future - our house, our kids.

"I just needed time."

"I know."

He hugged me and kissed me on the lips. Then he pulled away and looked at me. I blushed and stoke his cheek.

It was still bright out, so Jacob offered to take me to the park. The whole time we were walking there, I laid my head on his arm while still holding hands with each other. I missed being with him. He missed being with me.

When we got to the park, Jacob led me a grass area. He had brought a blanket with him, which he later put on the ground for us to sit. We laid on the blanket and stared at the blank sky above us.

We were silent. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was steady and calm. I looked up at his face, which was calm and relaxed. He put his arm on my back and looked down at me and smiled his remarkable smile. I smiled back to him and held him tighter. I would not let him leave me again - ever again.

I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I did. I sat up and held my knees to my chest. "Where did you go while you 'missing'?" I made air quotes when I said 'missing' and I laughed lightly.

"Forks." He said with one solid tone in his voice. He got up and sat next to me. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," and I took his hand as he got up. He led me to along the pond in the park. The water glistened as the sunlight shined on it. It looked like million of tiny diamonds were buried in it. Anyone would be in awe.

"What did you do in Forks?" I asked, still staring at the glistening pond.

"I went to visit my dad, the pack, and your grandpa."

"How are they doing?" I asked, now picking up a rock and made it skip in the water.

"They are doing fine." He said with a smile.

We just started to walk around the pond, which was great. Things were finally getting back to normal for us.

I looked forward and saw that the sun was starting to set. The pond still glistened but just slightly less. I yawned quietly, hoping Jacob would not hear or notice. He did; he sat me down on him by the pond. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled.

As I was about to yawn, Jacob pulled something out of his pocket. I couldn't tell what it was for sure. My eyes felt like closing.

He pulled it up to me and showed me a black velvet box. I was unsure of what was happening around me.

He slowly opened it and...oh my gosh. It was a beautiful, silver ring. My jaw dropped at the sight of it. Jacob slowly got me to stand up and kneeled down with the ring in one hand. He took my left hand with his other hand and kissed it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" He said with a bright white smile.

Tears started to run down my face, out of joy. What was happening around me? I was speechless as I saw him and the ring.

"Of course, yes." Yes was the only thing I could answer. I would never say 'no' to Jacob; never.

He put the ring on my ring finger and hugged me as tightly as he could and kissed me.

"I don't want to be jealous anymore. I want to know that you will always be mine." He whispered in my hair.

"Always."

"That's why I went to Forks; that was my great grandmother's ring." He said as he pointed to it on my finger. He looked up and saw that the sun was about to fully set. "Let's go home."

I nodded and kissed him again.

In one day, my life changed dramatically. Jacob came back, I was proposed to, and I will become the future Mrs. Jacob Black.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Was it a shocker to you? I know it kind of sucks. I am sorry, I had to rush this chapter too. But please review. **

** Thanks to my devoted readers.**

**Oh, btw. The story is close to its ending, so that's why Jacob's return was bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two more chapter after this one. Please enjoy the story while it last. And THANKS to the devoted readers even though I personally think that the story could've been better.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

We still had not announced our engagement to everyone. Our family was the only ones to know; which saved a lot of critism from our friends. It's been a week since his proposal and the prom would be in one week.

Today, I was going to go buy a dress with Alyssa, Candice, and Carol. Gearld adn Jacob were going to buy tuxs. This gave me some well needed girl time; which I haven't gotten a lot of.

"This is perfect for you, Nessie! You have to try it on." Alyssa said and handed me a sky blue dress that had a little silver to it. It was a flowly dress, which I wanted. I shrugged and took the dress to a changing stall.

After I put it on, I did not immediately walk out of the stall. I looked at the mirror. There, stood a girl that was fairly tall, had curly hair, but had a dress that would make anyone stutter at the sight of it.

I slowly walked out.

"You look amazing!" Candice screamed out when she saw me. "You have to buy it!"

For their amusement, I twirled around, which made me laugh. "I love it."

All of us agreed and I went in line to pay for the dress.

The line was sort of long, considering Prom was approaching. I hardly noticed who was in front of me in the line. Heather.

She saw me and did not have a smile on her face. "Oh. It's you. Nessie right?" She said rudely.

"Yeah. You getting a prom dress?"

"Yes, I am. Are you going with Jacob?" When she asked, her face looked like she already knew the answer.

I nodded. "Who are you going with?"

She snarled a little when I nodded. "I'm going with Randy Smith."

"I hope you have fun." I said, not even meaning it.

Finally, Heather was paying for her dress. It was a light pink, empire dress. I personally don't like the color pink, but the dress did look nice.

* * *

All of us paid for our dresses and headed for the shoe store. I got white high heels that looked perfect for my dress and we left the store to meet with Jacob and Gerald at an Italian restaurant.

We didn't know the name of it and we didn't care. All we cared about was the food; we were starving.

We got a table that seated all of us.

While we were eating, Carol announced that she had a date - Austin McDonald.

* * *

After we left the restaurant, all of us went our separate ways - Gerald and Alyssa, Candice and Carol, and Jacob and me. It was around eight o'clock when we left. Jacob drove us home in his Rabbit.

"When do you want to tell them about the engagement?" I asked as I pulled out my ring from my pocket. "I don't want to hide this from people. It's too beautiful for that." I put on my ring and stared at it.

"Soon. Maybe at Prom?" He shrugged. "All I want is to be with you."

"Same. We should start talking about the wedding now, before Aunt Alice plans the whole thing." I laughed.

"Maybe around your birthday? September 10th?"

I was shocked. "Why so soon?" It was only a couple months away.

"You wanted to be married around 18, remember? Why not get married when you turn 18?"

I smiled. He'd remember my request. Eighteen was the form I would stay for the rest of my life, I consider it perfect timing.

"Sounds good." I smiled and took his hand. "I'm glad you remembered."

* * *

When we got home, Aunt Alice bombarded us with wedding magazines. This was her kind of thing - planning events. Most of the time, Alice said she was narrowing our options for place settings, etc. But she mostly chose it for us. We didn't really mind. All we wanted was to be with each other.

"Have you thought of a date yet?" Aunt Alice asked as she brought more magazines to us.

"September 10th of this year." I announced proudly. "When I turn 18. That's the form I'll be in for the rest of my life, so 18 is perfect. And since we'll be out of high school, too."

"Aw. So sweet." She said with her high pitched voice. "I am so happy for you two." She placed her hand on mine and smiled.

Jacob nodded and kissed me on the cheek. "This will be perfect."

* * *

That night, Jacob and I got annoyed about all the suggestions Aunt Alice had for us. We just sat in my room.

"So, are we going to go to Columbia together?" I asked, looking at my college acceptance letter. "Since we both got accepted."

"I think we should." He said as he took his acceptance letter out of his pocket. "It'll be a new adventure for us." I've rubbed off on him. He's been getting better grades. I was excited when we found out that both of us made it to Columbia.

I smiled at him. "I think we'll be a great married couple. We already act like one."

He nodded and smiled back at me.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is the prom. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The day of the prom. Get ready. It's not very detailed or long, but it's decent.**

**The last chapter will be after this one. -tears-**

**And I thank all of the readers who've added this to their fave list.**

**Thanks!!**

**Oh yeah. There is one more story to this series. So after this story is done, I'll be working on the next one.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

Today is the day. The day of the prom. It was also the day that Jacob and I am going to announce our engagement to our friends. My body shook with nerves; I was scared that my friends would critisize our choice. But most people already thought that we already acted like a married couple. Knowing that made me feel a little better about telling our friends. I wanted Alyssa to be the maid of honor and Candice and Carol to be the bride's maid's. Once we tell them, we could plan the wedding properly.

Aunt Alice has been bugging us to get them informed, so the wedding planning would become an easier load.

Today, Aunt Alice was going to do my hair and makeup, like most days. I looked at the clock, it read 2:30 PM. Alice noticed the time too and started off in a rush.

She planted me on a chair in my chair.

"Hold still." She commanded as she started applying the blue eyeshadow on me. Then she applied my lip color. She gave me a peachy lip gloss color.

Then she added some more stuff on my face. I really didn't know what was happening to me.

Jacob was getting ready at Gerald's and we would all go to the prom in a limousine we rented. This was going to be the prom that I dreamed of when I was young; like in the TV shows. I was overjoyed that it would truly happen to me.

"Ouch!" I screamed as Aunt Alice was trying to get the tangles out of my hair. "You're pulling my hair out!"

"Calm down. You're not going to die." She said.

"Maybe." I whispered, hoping she would not hear and crossed my arms.

"Of course you won't!" Obviously she heard me. "Don't be so paranoid. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Are we done yet?" I asked, impatiently.

She didn't answer me; I knew she was getting annoyed with my complaints. What do you expect? I got that from my mom. Mom use to tell me stories about how Alice would go overboard and hyper with stuff. I use to laugh at them, but now I was living them.

Aunt Alice wouldn't let me look in the mirror until she was fully complete with, what she called it, my transformation. She had decided to make my hair partly straight and partly wavy.

"Ouch! Why do you have to pull so hard?!" I screamed.

"It's not my fault that you have tangles in your hair." Then she started to pull the brush through my hair again but with less force. "You can be like your mother sometimes." She sighed.

I always laughed when she said that to me.

Most people thought I was more like my father but I didn't mind being like Mom. She found the love of her life and never left him. That's what I want.

Within a couple of minutes, Aunt Alice was almost finished. I still couldn't look at myself in the mirror and that made me nervous. She can sometimes go over the top. Did I say sometimes? I meant most times. Seriously, she could become a makeup artist for a movie if she wanted to. That was how 'creative' and 'skilled' she was.

"Okay. Perfect." She said as she fixed some strands of flying hair.

"Can I have the mirror now?" I asked, biting my lip.

Aunt Alice handed me a red, portable mirror. My jaw dropped immediately. My hair was partly straightened, and it was wavy on the bottom of my hair. And I had curls on the side of my hair, that finished the hair, it was 'the icing on the cake'.

My makeup was nicely done. There wasn't too much and there wasn't too little. I got up and hugged her.

"See. I wouldn't hurt you. You're alive." She joked and hugged me back. "You have some time before the prom."

I looked up at the clock and it was 6 o'clock. "When should I get in my dress?"

"The guys are picking you up at 7, right?" I nodded. "Then 6:30. We don't want to get the dress all wrinkly before."

The doorbell rang and I left to answer it. It was Alyssa, Carol, and Candice. We were going to leave for Prom from my house. They were mostly all ready.

Carol had purple eyeshadow and a clear lip gloss color to match her lavender dress while Candice had a light gray eyeshadow and red lipstick to go with her red dress. Alyssa had eyeliner on instead of eyeshadow and a subtle lip color to go with her black dress.

* * *

It was now 6:30 and we all got changed into our dresses and put on our shoes. We waited in the living room for the guys to come. I decided to put my engagement ring in my purse, so when we announced that we were engaged, I could put it on. But I couldn't put it on yet, though I yearned for it every minute.

There was a knock on the door and all of us got up. I went to open the door. There stood our dates - Jacob, Gerald, Austin, and Dan. They all looked nice; if we decided to get married that day, we'd look ready for it.

Jacob took my hand and twirled me around. "You look great."

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You too." I kissed him lightly on the lips and brushed his cheek with my hand.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff. Let's go to Prom!" Austin said.

All the girls got their corsages and we all went into the limousine.

* * *

When we got to the prom, we all sat at the same table. Everyone was into their own conversations. Jacob and I were discussing when we would tell everyone about 'recent events'.

"When should we tell them?" I asked putting my hand on Jacob's.

"Maybe at the last minute, right at the end of Prom?" Jacob said, taking both my hands in his. "Or we can tell them now."

Now. Hm... That would be perfect; I would be able to wear my ring which was all I wanted to do all night. A grin appeared on my face. "If you want to, we will. All I want to do is put on my ring." I kissed him on the cheek and waited for his answer.

He took my ring out of my purse and put it on my finger, discreetly, so no one at the table would notice. "Now would be awesome."

I smiled a great, big smile."Do you want to say it or me?"

"You can. I know you've been dying to do it."

"Okay." I turned my body so I now faced the whole group at the table. I made my voice slightly louder but not loud enough that the tables around us couldn't hear. "Guys. Hey. I need to tell you something." My voice was filled with joy and pride.

They all looked at me confused. "What is it?" Some of them asked concerned.

I was still jumpy at the fact that they were going to find out today. "Jacob and I..." I paused to look at their faces and then looked at Jacob's.

"Are what?" Dan asked when I didn't answer at first.

"Jacob and I. We're engaged!" I put up my left hand to show the ring.

All the girls grew jumpy and went to my side. The guys stayed in their chairs but were amazed. "Since when?"

"About week and a half ago. I want all you guys to be there." I said, still jumpy.

"It's about time you to did. You guys are perfect for each other." Candice added.

"We're happy for you guys." All of them said.

The girls stared at my ring and gazed in awe. Jacob took my hand and smiled to me. "You wanna dance?"

I nodded and got up. He took me in his arms and guided the way to the dance floor. I sighed in great relief that our friends didn't judge.

Jacob led us in the dance and I felt like I was on clouds. I looked around us. Heather was in the back corner at her table. She had an evil glare to her as she stared at us dancing. Obviously, she was not over the fact that she didn't get Jacob two years ago.

I put my arms around Jacob's neck, while he put his on my waist and I didn't want to let him go. Heather got more enraged when I had a bigger smile on my face. Jacob smiled back. I laughed a little when I saw Heather's face.

Then Jacob twirled me and I saw Jason. Apparently, it was a rumor. He asked Tiffany to the dance a week ago and they've been going out ever since. Jacob was relieved when he found out.

Even when he found out, we knew that we still wanted to get married. We've known each other all my life, and I was not willing to let him go again.

We were perfect for each...

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Eh. I thought it could've been better, but I hope you guys liked it. Okay, the last chapter is next. -Tears-**

**Thanks again for reading. :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**I will start the next story soon, so please review on this one.**

**This is just the 'wrap up chapter'.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It's been a week now, since Graduation. Jacob and I are officially out of high school and planning our wedding. Ever since we graduated, Aunt Alice has been waking me up early to do more planning.

We already planned where the wedding would be held and the reception. The wedding would be in the back of the hotel where Jacob and I first kissed each other, in the gazebo.

The reception would be held in the hotel's ballroom. We were thrilled when the idea was brought up by Dad. Mom delightfully agreed to it, so it was decided. The hotel would be the perfect place.

Last week, Mom and Dad allowed Jacob and me to share a room. He moved into mine, since it was bigger than his. We agreed that we would wait until we were married before we slept together. That made my parents happy when we told them.

Dad would walk me down the aisle and Carol and Candice would be my Bride's Maids. While Alyssa would be my Maid of Honor. The wedding would only have up to 30 guests. We didn't want a big wedding; we just wanted the people who loved us the most to be there.

For our honeymoon, we are going to France for a week. I started jumping up and down when Auntie Rose suggested it. Jacob just laughed at my enthusiasm. Things were turning out right for us.

* * *

The rumor that Jason liked me was just a rumor. Tiffany and Jason had been going out ever since he asked her to the prom. Tiffany eventually forgot that I kicked the ball to her face. They made a cute couple, but they never agreed on much. Sometimes, Tiffany would give him the silent treatment for a day and sometimes it would go up to a week of silence. Then after, they would just make up instantly. We went on double dates with them and became close friends.

Heather, still evil, is still the same. She did not get into the colleges she wanted and now is working at a diner. Once, Jacob took me to eat there. Heather was our waitress and had the most fake smile that you'd ever seen. When she would turn to give the cook our order she would mutter stuff like, "idiots". We just laughed while we waited for our order.

Alyssa and Gerald, still together, found out she was pregnant. I was thrilled to hear the news; I knew they were soul mates so this was a step forward for them. Their parents weren't completely thrilled at first, but they got over it. They knew that they were soul mates too. Alyssa is now two months into her pregnancy and by the time of our wedding, about five months in.

Gerald was shocked at first to hear about the pregnancy. Over time, he warmed up to the idea and now they moved into an apartment together close to their parents' houses. This way, while they were at school or working they could take care of the baby. He got a part time job at his father's law firm and goes to a local community college. He's going to transfer to University after two years at the community college.

Alyssa, right now, is going to the same community college and wants to become a teacher. She is unemployed, with the baby coming she did not want the stress of work to ruin her pregnancy.

Jacob and I visit them almost every weekend to see how they are doing. Gerald's dad agreed to pay 1/4 of their rent until Gerald went to university. They turned down their offer, but his dad insisted on it. With a little extra money they could afford the things needed for their baby.

They were discussing getting married at one point. But they wanted to wait until the baby was about a year old, so their life could settle down a little bit.

Her mood swings were decent for her pregnancy. Once, I brought her a cold water bottle and she freaked because she wanted room-temperature water. But in a split second, she gave me a hug and took the bottle from my hand and drank it. Gerald handled her mood swings decently. When ever she would yell at him, he would just try to calm her down. Most times it worked, sometimes it wouldn't.

Candice and Carol are still close as sisters could be. They got an apartment with two bedrooms and moved in. Candice now works part time at a JC Penny's while Carol works at a Filene's Basement. They decided to wait a year or two before they would attend college so they could save money and get financially situated.

Carol broke up with Austin after a month of their relationship. He was moving to Rhode Island to attend Brown, and she did not want the long distance relationship for them. They keep in touch on the phone once in a while. Carol and Austin agreed that when he graduates and they had the same feelings for each other that they would try get back together. Carol and Austin really did have a strong connection towards each other.

Candice and Dan decided to just be friends. They had more of a fun, friendly connection than a romantic one. Candice wasn't really that bummed out about it. It took Dan some time, but eventually he knew that they'd be better off as friends. After the prom, that's when they decided to just stay friends. They still hang out every now and then.

* * *

"Park the car over there," I commanded, pointing to a free parking space. Today, we went to go visit Alyssa and Gerald. We did this regularly. Jacob parked the car and opened the door for me.

He took my hand and walked to the entrance of the apartment building. I opened the door with the key that Alyssa had given to me. It was like our second home. We got in the elavator and pressed the button that had the number seven on it and the doors closed.

"I want a baby." I blurted out, thinking about how their child will look like.

"Me too. But not yet. We should wait a little while." Jacob replied and looked at me. "Let's get settled in New York first."

I smiled and laid my hand on his arm. "One day, right?"

"Yeah. One day." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

The door opened and we went to their plain, white door. Jacob knocked on it. I heard some footsteps coming toward the door.

"Hey. I'm so glad to see you guys." Alyssa said, hugging us. She still did not have a bulge in her stomach area, but her emotions came fast.

"Same here." I said as I hung my jacket on their coat rack. "Where's Gerald?" I asked, looking around the aparment for him.

"He went to work and then he's going to pick up some food." Alyssa said as she sat down on her tan, long couch.

Jacob and I sat next to her on the couch. "So, have you thought of any names?" Jacob asked curiously.

Alyssa put her hand on her chin and stared at the ceiling. "Well, we haven't really discussed it. But if it is a girl, Jessie. If it's a boy Aaron."

"Why Jessie and Aaron?" I asked.

"Jessie, for you two. Since you guys are going to be the god parents. Right?"

My jaw dropped. "Of course."

"Yep. I'd love to be the god father." Jacob said and held my hand.

"Great. And Aaron for my grandfather because he was the one that calmed our parents down about my pregnancy." She smiled. "He's a great man." She said proudly.

* * *

We said our goodbyes and left to go see Carol and Candice at their downtown apartment. We knocked on their door lightly, so the neighbors wouldn't complain about the noise.

As we waited I looked at my ring. I did that a lot; I would just stare at my ring and go into a phase. Jacob nudge me with his elbow and I looked up at him. He laughed at me and I kissed him on the cheek.

Candice finally came to answer the door. She was wearing her name tag from work and putting her hair into a pony tail. Carol was in the living room, coming her hair.

"Hey guys. It's great to see you." They greeted us and hugged us with one arm.

"Same here." We replied.

"We're about to leave for work. But you guys can stay for a while." Carol added.

"We just came to stop by." I told them. "It's great to see you too. Oh, we are going to get fitted for the dresses in two weeks. I'll call you later today."

With that, we bade each other our good byes and left.

* * *

Later that night, I changed into my pajamas and laid on my bed on my back. Jacob laid next to me and started to play with strands of my hair. I turned and I was laying on my side now and I looked into Jacob's eyes. He looked into mine. He took my hands in his and smiled.

"I love you." I stated and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I love you, too." Then he pulled my lips to his. "I always will."

"So, no more jealousy." I said and placed my head on his chest.

He put his arm around me. "No more jealousy."

"I don't want us to have a jealous love relationship." I added.

"S'kay. That won't happen again."

We both smiled.

No more jealousy...

* * *

**A/N: How was that? This was the last chapter of ****Jealous Love****. I hoped you liked the story. The next story in this series will include the wedding, and so on. So please wait for the next story to come out. It is called, ****Ever Lasting Love****. It is in the works now.**

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks to all the people who've read and loved my story. **


End file.
